millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 16 (Germany)
It is sixteenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1+2 (29th August 2014) - 1. Highspeed-Special Zenti Music (€64,000) Julia Bauer (€1,000) Henriette Serbser (€125,000) Bastian Kubitza (€125,000) * Episode 3 (5th September 2014) Marco Ender (€32.000) Liane Kirchner-Teschner (€8.000, continued) * Episode 4 (8th September 2014) * Episode 5 (12th September 2014) * Episode 6 (15th September 2014) * Episode 7 (19th September 2014) * Episode 8 (22nd September 2014) * Episode 9+10 (26th September 2014) * Episode 11 (29th September 2014) * Episode 12 (6th October 2014) * Other Celebrity Special (17th October 2014) Thorsten Fischer (€1,000,000) Stefanie Endres (€500) Rene Zymiers (€500) Georges Devalois Yepnang Mouhoutou (€500 - lost on €1.000.000) Oliver Eberle (€500) * Episode 13 (20th October 2014) * Episode 14 (27th October 2014) * Episode 15 (3rd November 2014) * Episode 16 (10th November 2014) * Episode 17 (17th November 2014) * 29th Celebrity Special (20th November 2014) Franz Beckenbauer and Jürgen Klopp (€125,000) Jenke von Wilmsdorff (€64,000) Wigald Boning (€125,000) Sandra Maischberger (€125,000) * Episode 18 (21st November 2014) * Episode 19 (24th November 2014) * Episode 20 (1st December 2014) * Episode 21 (8th December 2014) * Episode 22 (12th December 2014) * Episode 23 (15th December 2014) * Episode 24+25 (19th December 2014) - 5. Zocker-Special Sonja Klose (€125,000) Lars Wolf (€16,000) Lasse Lehmann (€125,000) Friedrich-W. Elstermann v. Elster (€1,000) * Episode 26 (2nd January 2015) * 1st Chef & Angestellten Special (5th January 2015) Daniela Wilking (€500) Barbara Stettner (€64,000) Corinna Hoschützky (€64,000) * Episode 27 (12th January 2015) * Episode 28 (16th January 2015) * Episode 29 (19th January 2015) * Episode 30+31 (23rd January 2015) - 6. Zocker-Special Lisa Huber (€8,000) Tim Christian Höfs (€1,000) Olaf Pettke (€1,000) Elisabeth Haas (€125,000) * Episode 32 (26th January 2015) * 3rd Überraschungs-Special (30th January 2015) Renate Groll (€64,000) Rainer Nase (€16,000) Bianca Schmidt (€125,000) * Episode 33 (2nd February 2015) * Episode 34 (9th February 2015) * Episode 35 (13th February 2015) * Episode 36 (16th February 2015) * Episode 37 (20th February 2015) * Episode 38 (23rd February 2015) * Episode 39 (2nd March 2015) * Episode 40 (9th March 2015) * Episode 41 (16th March 2015) * Episode 42 (23rd March 2015) * Episode 43 (30th March 2015) * Episode 44 (13th April 2015) * Episode 45+46 (20th April 2015) - 1. Jackpot-Special Jürgen Rausch (€0) Moritz Eckert (€917,600) Stephan Bartels (€0) Viktoria Baumann (€0) * 1st Lehrer-Schüler-Special (27th April 2015) Carl-Schomburg-Schule (€64,000) Elisabeth-von-Thüringen (€64,000) Heinrich-Hertz-Gymnasium (€32,000) * 4th Überraschungs-Special (4th May 2015) Amadeus Bell (€32,000) Charlotte Merz (€32,000) Lüppe Buss (€125,000) * Episode 47 (11th May 2015) * 30th Celebrity Special (1st June 2015) Paul Panzer (€875,000) Markus Lanz (€125,000) Anke Engelke (€500,000) Holger Stromberg and Lukas Podolski (€125,000) * Episode 48 (8th June 2015) * Episode 49 (15th June 2015) * Episode 50 (22nd June 2015) * Episode 51 (29th June 2015) Anja Kötzsch (€64.000) Karola Pavone (€4.000, continued) * Episode 52 (6th July 2015) Karola Pavone (€16.000) Christopher Popp (€16.000 - lost on €64.000) Thomas Weber (€8.000, continued on 14th September 2015) Sources *Series 16 contestants Category:German series